


So Sensitive

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-War, two Seekers have a fun reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sensitive

Skywarp was keyed up; they'd had a really good flight after Thundercracker came back from the further moon's outpost. Skywarp had met him over Vos, and they'd had a lazy flight, caressing each other with energy fields in close contact, back to Skywarp's quarters in Crystal City.

They barely made it inside before they were kissing and touching, digits seeking out the spots they both knew were so easily stimulated along wing tips and the edges of those delicate seams in their frames that allowed them the luxury of flight in protected vehicular mode.

Unfortunately for Thundercracker, Skywarp was too stimulated already, and the digits that traced his wing tips made him shiver in two responses that conflicted. One sent a pulse of energy to his pleasure circuits; the other set up a response of avoidance, because it tickled. Conflicting responses led to instinctive maneuvers...and Thundercracker found himself embracing air, as Skywarp popped back into existence the full length of the room away.

"Sky..." Thundercracker's voice was bemused and choked with desire that had been thwarted. He walked to the berth, double-sized ever since they'd decided to upgrade from separate quarters to joint. He laid down as Skywarp sheepishly came back.

"Sorry." The teleporter laid over his military mech, kissing and caressing to make up for his disappearance. Slowly, the level of energy buzzing through their frames built back to the right level, and Thundercracker just knew that he couldn't ask for a better partner. His digits ran along the line where Skywarp's wing flipped to the proper angle for flight, kissing his lover so heatedly, only to have all resistance and pressure abate, as this time Skywarp disappeared in a yelp and a giggle announced his reappearance.

Maybe a teleporter who was also ticklish was not the best partner for interfacing after all. Thundercracker's optics glowed in hungry demand as he leaned up enough to see his lover. "Get back here, now."

Now, he decided, should possibly be redefined, as the other Seeker was pinning him as swiftly as he had been unpinned earlier. Thundercracker shifted with the pressure on him, before deciding to roll Skywarp to the berth and take the upper hand.

"No 'porting," he commanded, firmly.

"But it .. it .. it feels strange." Skywarp wriggled beneath Thundercracker, static in their frames building and caressing his circuitry in such a way that he was caught between those conflicting sensations again. Thundercracker kissed him harder, this time sliding his digits along the seams slower.

::Stay with me. It feels good, and you want me. Don't let go of me.:: The direct comm connection forced Skywarp to think, to push away his instinctive evasion. And, the more the static traced along his sensors, the more the tickling faded into sheer pleasure, Skywarp had to admit.

Still, when Thundercracker's glossa repeated the trail of caresses, Skywarp had to force himself to shut down the 'port circuit completely, because he kept working out the equations for escape in his processor, under that devilish sensation. Again, his restraint was rewarded, as Thundercracker proved he knew just what he was doing and Skywarp's existence exploded into energy surges and overloaded systems from the careful manipulations.

Thundercracker even forgave him for bouncing them around so that the military jet was flat on the berth. After all, Skywarp needed room to repay the favor.


End file.
